Elementals Academy
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Green Oak, second year student at Elementals Academy, and his Soul Partner, Sparx the tiny Kura, are two oddititys in the world of the Elementals and humans. Green was always a loner by nature, but when Red Hawks comes into his life, what will he do?
1. God, i've done it again

And, now I've gone and made another one.

Emmy: Another fic, really?

Renny: Yeah, really.

Verdi: When the fu-

Jessie: NO SWEARING!

Renegade: Actually, it's ok. We can swear 'cus this fic's gonna be kinda like Systematic meltdown, only I think it's Originalshipping and something else…

Midori: An AU?

Green: Another one?

Blue: You know, making AU's of your favourite pairing doesn't mean you can do what you want, Renny.

Renny: Who gives a shit? I don't own pokemon! Even though there ain't any in this thing…

Renegade: Before we begin, I'd like to say something about what the characters are wearing. Ok, Red, Green and Blue are gonna wear their RGB arc clothing, Yellow her Y arc clothing, the Johto trio their GSC arc clothing, and same for Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald in their own arcs. Everyone's the same age in this, so don't worry about it.

**OOOOOO**

_BOOM! CRASH! KA-BOOM!_

"Soldier, to your right!" The General shouted. The soldier he'd shouted to a second ago turned around, eyes widening as the huge beast roared in his face. The man quickly got over it, and raised his hand to the beast's face, slapping it down. A bright light shone from his hand, and the beast shot backwards, roaring in pain and agony.

"Good work, but the battle isn't over yet." The General said, placing a hand on the exhausted man's shoulder. He nodded silently, and ran back out with his General to the others. They too were fighting against some of the beasts, and again the man had to wonder what the creatures looked like, really.

All anyone knew, was that they resembled distorted and huge wolves, with dragon-like wings. They were pitch black, even in the brightest sunlight, so none knew what they looked like. Their eyes…Well, most of them didn't have any, but some had glowing red eyes, while a couple had bright white eyes. The ones with white eyes were the leaders, not of the entire lot of the beasts, but more like commanders. The red eyed ones were the ones under the commandeering beasts, but not exactly like the eye-less ones. Any who were taken away by the creatures were never seen again. Alive, anyway.

"TAKE IT OUT!" The General screamed, slashing his hand and creating a sort of glowing blue ripple that shredded some of the creatures in its way. Now that was why he'd been made the General. Not that the soldier was complaining, he didn't want to be responsible for the lives of about a thousand men. He'd get tired of looking after his only son, who was all he had left besides his Grandfather and only daughter. His wife had died during birth, bringing life to the little boy he so proudly loved, but the man never held that against the boy. It wasn't his fault. But some did however. Which was why he needed to get back, and soon. Hopefully the war would come to an end soon, his family would surely be missing him.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed.

_EEEE-OOOOOOOAAAA!_

**oooo**

**-Somewhere, really, really far away, in some other place-**

"Oh, I wish this war would end…" The brown haired teen sighed. She stood up again and paced the room, flicking her bright green eyes around it. The rested on a tiny child of about five, sitting silently in the corner and staring back at her. The child looked almost exactly like her, but with hair was spiked up. Despite what most people thought, the child wasn't a girl. In fact, 'she' was a 'he'. Really, they both took after their mother, who had unfortunately died, but no one seemed to care about that. No one cared that her baby brother wasn't responsible for her death, either. Like it was his fault she died bringing him into the world to start off with. The girl smiled, and walked up to him, kneeling down and picking him up.

He said nothing.

"Hey, my birthday's tomorrow, I'm turning thirteen! How would you like to come with me and my friends?" She said, making her voice weird for the child's amusement. It didn't make him smile or laugh, but the boy nodded anyway. The girl sighed unhappily, figuring that the one, solitary word she had gotten out of him in the morning was probably the only sound he was going to make for the entire day, maybe even more. She placed him on her lap, and lifted her hands above his head. They sparked with a small amount of light, and then flashed into a small ball which danced around them for a while, then promptly disappeared.

"That was better than yesterday, right?" She asked the tiny boy in her lap. He nodded again, and lifted his hands up as if to copy her. His own hands sparked as well, not with light but with electricity, but nothing other than that came out. She nodded, and smiled slightly.

"It's ok, you'll get better. But, seeing as you're the only person in the entire town who has lightning, I'd say you're doing pretty well on your own." She praised him. The tiny child nodded, and curled up into her chest, closing his eyes and clutching her shirt tightly. The girl sighed, and looked out of the window sadly.

"Dad, please come home safely…" She whispered. The girl looked down at her sleeping brother. "For his sake…"

**oooo**

**-The war zone from before-**

The man woke up with a splitting headache.

'_Ok, did I drink too much again?' _Was his first thought as his slowly regained consciousness. Then he remembered where he was, and what had happened.

The entire battlefield was covered in blood, and other unmentionable things. He couldn't stand. His legs were on fire. His arms felt like lead…And why the heck was it so cold on his right side?

And why was he seeing a fuzzy thing at the edge of his vision? Oh, he was dizzy…

"_Jenai, Jenai!" _A soft and echoed voice called his name.

The man, named Jenai, looked up at the bright light that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. A beautiful woman looked down at him, long, brown locks almost sweeping the dirty ground beneath her on which she stood.

No, she didn't stand…She floated. As if she wasn't even there. Her forest green eyes, bright and glowing, seemed to smile even greater than her mouth did.

"Who…" Jenai whispered hoarsely.

"_Now, now my love…Don't tell me you've forgotten?" _The woman said, amused.

"What…S-Sora…?" Jenai's eyes widened, even in his almost dead state.

The woman smiled.

"_That's right…I'm here to take you away…" _Sora reached out her hand and gently took a hold of Jenai's.

"B-but…Our children! They still-"

"_Hush, they'll be fine…She'll take care of him…" _Sora whispered to him. She helped him up, gently again, and Jenai suddenly realised his wounds, his pain, were gone. He looked down at himself, only to see himself beside his own body. No, that wasn't right…He was a ghost, like his beloved Sora…

"But…Daisy…" he weakly protested.

"_No, She'll be fine…"_

"But, I'll be leaving her alone, and he'll be an orphan! He's already hated by everyone, and by leaving him alone with Daisy…Even she wouldn't be able to protect him anymore!" Jenai shouted. Sora took no notice.

"_They'll be fine…" _She said, again. Sora smiled, and a soft beam of light was suddenly cast onto the two of them. _"He'll be fine…You'll see."_

Jenai stared at her, then up at the bright light. He closed his eyes, and nodded.

"You win. As always. I'm ready to go, love." He smiled at his deceased wife, who smiled back. The light got brighter, and the two souls were gone from the earth.

**oooo**

**-Six years later, with Daisy and her brother-**

"You ready yet?" Daisy called up the stairs. A muffled 'yes' was her answer, and then a slam that indicated something she had been waiting for. Daisy laughed as a small creature flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. A small, yet powerful creature known as a Kura smiled at her. It, or should it be, she, hopped up to the table.

The Kura was a little on the small side, a bit like her baby brother, but what she had list in size, she made up for in speed and strength. The tiny creature resembled a small kitten, only the muzzle was a bit longer, but not as long as a puppys. The tail was certainly longer than a normal fully grown cats, and maybe even longer then a dogs as well. It was sleek, and thin, and could help the little creature pick up anything she wanted, because she didn't have any hands. She was completely black, with bright blue eyes that seemed to glow when she looked at someone. The thing about any Kura was, that they could literally turn into any animal, and fish, they wanted to. And any size as well. But this Kura preferred to stay in her origin form, which was what she was in now.

"Hi, Daisy!" The Kura purred. Another thing, Kura had the ability to speak any language they wanted to. So really, they were sort of like translators.

A couple of seconds later, there was another thump that made Daisy laugh. This was their normal routine, really. Daisy would wake up, make breakfast, call up to her brother and the little Kura, and then either one of them would come down first. Looks like little Kura beat him to the punch this time.

"Sparx, Why'd you have to eat all the good stuff?" Daisy's little brother scolded the tiny creature, who hopped onto his shoulder. Sparx, as the Kura was named for her personality and abilities, stared at him with a smug smile on her face.

"Hah, maybe you should've woken up earlier." She laughed. Daisy smiled slightly, happy to see that both of them were in good spirits, considering the date.

"Green, time for school." She laughed at his reaction.

"WHAT!? No! Please, I don't wanna go back, they hate me!" Green grabbed her shirt desperately, hoping it was some sort of cruel joke. Daisy sighed, and gently took his smaller hands off her.

"I know, but at least Sparx is there with you." She offered. Green sighed, and nodded. Sparx giggled slightly, and jumped from his shoulder and over to the front door. She grabbed his bag and tried to bring it over to him. She gave up after a minute of failing, and just grabbed it by the strap and jumped into the air, transforming into a black bird known as a raven. All of the animals Sparx turned into were black, as her origin fur was that colour as well. She threw the bag over to Green, who caught it and slung it around his shoulder.

Daisy smiled again, and walked with her brother to the door, opening it and giving the two instructions.

"Now, if anyone's mean to either of you, don't do anything, but please tell the teachers so they can do something about it. Green, if anything happens to Sparx, don't zap the person like last time, and same for you Sparx, got it?"

"Got it!" The two chorused. Sparx morphed into a small horse, and Green jumped onto her, holding on tight as she took off in a slow gallop away from the house. Green turned back and waved at his sister one more time, and quickly scrambled for a hold when Sparx jumped over someone's garden.

Off to school they went. Or hell, as they would call it.

Not that they could escape, they'd only get to see Daisy when it over.

**oooo**

**-At the train station-**

Sparx, having transformed into a small, black Humming Bird, buzzed around the busy place in search of a certain train. She caught sight of her partner, or best friend more like it, talking to some of those people that conducted trains or whatever.

Not like it mattered to her, she just wanted to get on the train and get an empty cart-thing before the duo were forced to share with some idiots from their own town like last year.

"Sparx! I found it!" She heard Green call out from wherever he was. Sparx smiled to herself, and quickly used the Humming Bird senses to locate her friend and board the train before it got to crowded.

"Looks like we got lucky, most of them are empty for now." Green said to Sparx as she went back into her origin form and landed on his head.

Green pushed open one of the doors and placed his bag onto one of the seats, and sat down opposite it. Sparx sighed happily, and hopped off of his head. She sank into the soft seat next to him, and watched at Green took out a small, red device from his back-pocket. Green started fiddling with it, something he did frequently.

"Oh, give it a rest…You'll never figure out how to use it, if you'd only asked Grandpa instead of stealing it in the first place…" Sparx yawned. Green sighed irritably.

"Sparx, he'd never have let me have this thing in the first place, you know that…And it's not like he'd miss one, he has like…twenty of these things back home." He said as the train stared to move. Looks like everyone was on-board then.

"I know that, but at least try asking him first." Sparx shrugged. She received not answer as Green continued to fiddle with the red device, but she didn't really mind. They both knew his grandfather was one of the people who blamed Green for his mother's death. Very few in their town didn't, like Daisy. And Sparx to, but she didn't really count seeing as the two were connected.

Neither knew much about the Kura species, despite Sparx being one herself, but they both knew there would be a class on the species in this year of school.

At the school they were going to, it was different to most schools. You had to take a train to get there, and no one knew how to walk or drive there. You stayed there for the whole school year, except when it was Christmas, Easter, or the Summer holidays. Sparx and Green only got to get out of the place when it was Summer, because Daisy couldn't afford to look after either of them for more than seven or eight weeks. The school itself was based off a huge castle place, and there was a huge forest next to it. There was actually three buildings for the school.

One was the dormitories, split off into three. The first part of the dorm building was for the Gold house members, and they had a homeroom, and that had about three doors. One was the main door, which lead out to the mainroom where everyone gathered for whatever reason. The second was for the girls dorm, and the third was for the boys. The Silver dorm was the exact same, although it had a different name. No one knew what the third one, the Teachers dorm's, had in, but some of the older students claimed to have snuck in a looked.

The second building was for classes, which were huge in variety. In total, there were about six hours of actual school, the rest spent studying, hanging out with whoever, doing whatever, and eating and sleeping. There were about five classes in one day, the exception's being Saturday and Sunday. The only time the kids got a break throughout a school-day, was their hour-long dinner break in which they ate in the food hall and spent time walking and whatever. The schedule was like this: Lesson, lesson, Lesson, Dinner, Lesson, Lesson, School period over.

The third building was just a huge hall where the students and teachers ate their dinners, and where announcements, though rare, were made.

There was about eight years of the entire school, and Green was in his second one. The years were like this: ten year olds were first years, eleven year olds (Green) were second years, and so on up until you were eighteen and too old to attend the school. The special thing about the school was, it wasn't a normal one.

Instead of doing regular teachings, they still do those of course, they had other lessons as well. Magic-Exe they called them. No one, not even the teachers, knew why. It had nothing to do with magic, though in some cases this wasn't…the case. See, some people, only humans, mind, had abilities that regular people didn't have. These people were called Elementals. They each had types, ranging from Fire Types to Bug Types, and most had physical ways of demonstrating this. Daisy was an Elemental as well, but her powers weren't as…broad as Green's were, so she got to skip it. Anyway, Green was one of the special Elementals to get something others didn't.

A soul partner.

Most of them, soul partners that is, were regular animals like dogs or cats, some even frogs. About half of the school's students, and a few teachers as well, had soul partners. But so far, Green was the only living Elemental with a Kura as a soul partner. No one really knew why, but seeing as Kura were mostly bad creatures, having almost killed every living thing in the great war, most people saw Sparx as a bad creature. But only Green, Daisy and the teachers knew different. Unfortunatly, no matter how much he told the other students, the duo were tormented and teased about it. Green was different to most Elementals. The most common Types were Normal, Water, Grass, Poison and some others. More rare ones were Fire, Ice, Psychic, Dark, Ghost and Dragon. Electric, or Light as some would call it, was so rare that no Elemental in the world had that particular Type. The exception, as usual, was Green. He was the only living Elemental, again, to have the Electric/Light Type. Which was a problem at the school, seeing as all of the lessons for a particular type were only for the first sixteen, and nothing to do with Electric/Light. So, while everyone else had their own 'Type lessons', Green and Sparx would just sit and wait for the bell to ring for their next class, or dinner, or the end of the school period.

Again this made Green the most wanted target for taunts and the like.

"The school's name was…Elementals Academy, right?" Sparx asked, cracking an eye open. Green nodded, distracted by the device in his hand.

She sighed, and place her head back down, closing her eye again and drifting off to sleep.

"Wake me up when we get there…" The small Kura yawned. Green smiled, and nodded slightly, clicking his fingers. A small amount of sparks flickered from the same hand, and the light inside of the cart-thing flickered off.

At least Green had time to practise his Type without a teacher telling him what he could and couldn't do.

**OOOOOO**

Renegade: The only characters we've met so far are Green, Daisy, Sparx and an unmentioned Oak.

Renny: I know, I was just gonna try to explain it all out for the readers.

Jessie: You realise the school sounds a lot like Hogwarts, right?

Renny: It was kinda based off it.

Midori: That makes sense.


	2. A new friend?

Renny: Yay, next chapter!

Renegade: You love writing this story don't you?

B.R: Ok, Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the story!

OOOOO

Green eyes opened up, and looked around the dark room. The boy yawned and sat up, almost knocking the little black kitten off of the bed.

"Hey, watch it!" She shouted at him. Someone else in the room stirred, and grumbled something.

"Keep it down, Sparx!" Green hissed. "Don't wake anyone up! C'mon, let's go."

The boy quickly got out of the bed, and brushed his clothes off. He waited for Sparx to morph back into her origin form and jump onto his shoulder so he could move. Green quietly walked away from his bed, tucked up in the corner off the dark room, and tried to step over the huge Python snake in the middle of the room. So huge animals _can _be Soul Partners…

"Sheesh, why the heck does this guy have to be so loud…" Sparx muttered, staring at the large Eagle in the room. He was currently snoring loudly, despite having a beak.

"Shhh, quiet! Wake anyone up and we'll have to explain what's going on!" Green hissed again. Sparx sighed and nodded slightly, clinging to Green's shoulder as he finally managed to get out of the huge maze known as a Python.

They eventually made it out of the room, and stood in the homeroom for the boys of Silver house. Green sighed in relief, and walked over to the chair nearest to the fire, jumping onto it and curling his legs beneath his body. The chair was a bit big for him to actually sit on properly, but that was ok. As long as he could sit somewhere warm, Green didn't care. Sparx slid down from his shoulder and curled up next to him, seeing as how the chair actually had enough room for the both of them to sit comfortably without being squashed.

"Soo… Explotaro, what are we doing now?" Someone yawned. The voice was deep and husky, not like Red's soft but masculine voice at all.

"Dunno, what do you wanna do?" A hissing voice said back. This one was like Rex's voice, only more hiss than voice.

Green peeked over the edge of the large chair he was on, with Sparx copying him almost instantly. A boy, almost the same height as Red, only a tiny bit shorter, stood at the door to Green's dorm room, with the huge Python from before. The boy had golden eyes, and wore a black and gold cap backwards like Red did. His hair was black, with some of it sticking out at the front. He had on some goggles on top of the cap, and a red and white jacket over a black T-shirt. He also had gold and black shorts, and red, black and gold trainers. For some reason, he had a silver cue stick over his shoulders. The Python next to him was black and pale white, with some red spikes on its head, and going down its back. The Python had startling red eyes.

"Ok, so maybe… Hey, who're you?" The boy suddenly exclaimed. He and the Python looked over at where Green and Sparx were, staring at them in surprise.

"E-eep…" Green hid behind the chair, closing his eyes and curling up again. The boy walked over to him, and stared down at him in confusion.

"What's the matter? Scared of little ol' me?" The boy smirked. The Python next to him snickered slightly.

"Hey, leave him alone, you bully!" Sparx shouted, her fur starting to spark.

"Woah, woah, hey! I was just kidding, I don't hurt others unless they hurt me or my friends!" The boy held up his hands in defence. Sparx calmed down a little, sensing the sincerity in his voice. She looked over at the Python and smiled apologetically.

"Green, it's ok. He's like Red." She said to the boy, who was still trying to hide. Green peeked out at them timidly, and blinked at the boy.

"U-uh…" He stammered. Sparx smiled, and turned back to the other boy.

"Name's Sparx, this is my Soul Partner Green. What're your names?"

"Ah, I'm Gold of Newbark Town, and this is my Soul Partner, Explotaro!" The boy, Gold, grinned.

"O-oh…" Green squeaked. He jumped lightly when the door to his dorm room opened up again.

"Gold, what are you doing here?" A soft, but still slightly male voice made the two of them jump.

"Oh, Silver! Hey!" Gold grinned. The boy Gold had called to walked up to the and stared down at Green. He was about a couple of inches shorter than Gold, with long, fox-red hair, a black and red turtle-neck jacket, and black boots and jeans. Silver's eyes were a strange colour, a bright grey with white irises. A large, black and grey Jackal with black eyes stood beside him, staring at them with serious eyes. It had a red, studded collar around its neck.

"…Whatever. Weavile, do you know this little kid?" Silver asked his Partner, pointing at Green. The Jackal shook his head and sniffed at Green suspiciously. Green squeaked and backed away in fright.

"Leave him alone, you." Sparx hissed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Someone said. Everyone turned to the same door again, and watched Red and Rex walk through the door. They blinked at the commotion, and Red, suddenly remembering what had happened back on the train. Rushed over to Gold, Silver and the others.

"Hey, stop crowding around him so much! He doesn't like it." Red said, pushing Gold back slightly.

"Oh, _that _Red! Hey man!" Gold held out his arms happily. Red smiled back and turned to Silver.

"Still being anti-social?"

"…. Quiet you." Silver snapped back. Red laughed and looked down at Green, who was still in the chair.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you. They're friends of mine, even if Gold won't admit he likes Silver."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Red laughed again and helped Green get off the chair, while Sparx jumped onto his head.

"I'm taking Green to the town today, wanna come you two?"

Gold's face lit up instantly.

"Heck yeah!"

Silver just nodded and smacked Gold upside the head. Gold growled at him and walked back into the dorm.

"Anyway, I've looked at our dorm-mates. I know pretty much all of them, and none of them are the type to bully you!" Red smiled down at Green, and then led him back into the dorm room with Silver tagging after. Gold had apparently woken everyone up, and some of them were moaning about it. Especially one of them.

"God, why did you have to wake us up at this ungodly hour?" The boy complained. A black and grey cat with unusual blue eyes glared at Gold from beside him, her tail swishing side to side.

"That there's Ruby, he's a fashion designer, despite his age. And his Soul Partner's a cat named Nana." Red explained. A boy with green, slightly spiky hair was sitting in his bed, watching the drama unfold. A small, plant-like creature sat on the bed next to him, occasionally looking back at the boy.

"And that's Wally, he's kinda sickly, but he's a nice person to be around. His Soul Partner's a Venus Fly Trap with roots for arms and legs called Ralts." Red said. An extremely short boy, looking around seven or eight years old, was jumping around the room with a huge black and brown Eagle following him happily. The boy had strange, croissant-shaped hair.

"And the shorty over there's called Emerald, but what he lacks in height, he makes up for in brains. His Soul Partner's an Eagle named Dusclops.

"Over there are the comedy duo, Diamond and Pearl. Dia is the one with the food, and Pearl's the one smacking him. Their Soul Partners are next to them. Dia's is the small Black Bear with the big mouth, his name's Lax. Pearl's Soul Partner is the Parrot flying next to him shouting "No food! No food!"" Red laughed. "His name's Chahiko."

"Oh ok… Who's that?" Green pointed to a boy just sitting in the middle of the room, reading a book with a red and black Eagle perched next to him, blinking at the chaos occurring. Silver just stood there with Weavile staring next to him.

"That's Black, and that's his Soul Partner Brav. Don't let what he's doing now fool you, he's extremely loud and constantly shouts his dreams to the sky randomly. You get used to it." Red shrugged, after seeing Green startled expression. Red turned to everyone in the room.

"HEY!" He shouted, trying to get their attention. It didn't work at all, only Black, Emerald, Wally and their Soul Partners looked over at them. Black stood up and took a deep breath. Red gasped and quickly covered Green's ears with his hands.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO RED HE HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!" Black screamed at the top of his voice. Everyone who wasn't paying attention to Red before were paying attention now, rubbing their ears in pain.

Red laughed. "Thanks Black!"

"No prob, Red." The dark eyed boy shrugged. Red smiled and took his hands off of Green's ears.

"Anyway, guys, this is Green, and that's Sparx. Green's a bit…Socially awkward, so be nice to him. Me, him, Gold and Silv are going into town today, wanna come?"

"Ah, are you going to give him new clothes?" Ruby asked. Red nodded, surprised the boy guessed so easily.

"Good, in that case, I can help. Goodness knows you need something new, those rags are so drab and dead." Ruby scoffed.

"These are the only clothes I have…" Green mumbled shyly. Ruby looked horrified.

"In that case, I'm _definitely_ going to help you!" He shouted. Green squeaked and hid behind Red.

"Stop scaring the kid, Rubes." Emerald rolled his eyes and patted Dusclops on his beak.

"Anyway," Red said, seeing Ruby's seething expression, "I can't believe the luck we have! All of us are in the same year, haha!" The boy smiled. Green peeked out from behind Red, looking around the room carefully. They didn't really look the same age, Green was the second shortest in the group. Wally and Ruby were a tiny bit shorter than the average eleven year old, and Silver was about the actual height. Gold and Red were the tallest out of the group, and Emerald was the shortest. _'At least they won't make fun of me for being the smallest.' _Green thought.

"So, who's in then?" Red asked again, clapping his hands together. Everyone in the room shouted happily, even Wally managed to shout loud enough to be heard.

"Woohoo! Full house!" Explotaro shouted happily. Gold jumped up and down, making Ruby freak out.

"Be careful, you barbarian! You almost ruffled Nana's fur!"

"Oh, zip it, Prissy boy!" Gold snapped back.

"This is gonna be a fun year." Sparx whispered to Green, who nodded, smiling slightly.

oooo

-In the town, four/five hours later-

"Ok, so!" Ruby clapped his hands together happily. "Let's go find you some actual clothes, and Red, you help out!" He smiled, pointing at Red and Green respectively. Green blinked, and squeaked quietly, backing away a little. Everyone else quickly ran off to do whatever, leaving Ruby, Red and Green alone in the Market.

"Alright, I'll go get some clothes, you two find the changing rooms. Got it? Good. Now, go!" Ruby said, running off into the clothes stores. The two left behind stared for a few seconds, and then shrugged at each other.

"Well, let's go find them." Red said. "Hey, wait… Where did Sparx and Rex go?"

"Dunno…." Green mumbled. Red laughed slightly, and started to walk around with Green following him like a lost puppy.

"Uh, s'cuse me miss, do you know where the changing rooms are?" Red asked a woman who was looking through some baby clothes. She shook her head and muttered something, not even paying attention to Red. Green walked up to her and tugged on her dress gently.

"U-um…Do you know where the uh…C-changing rooms are?" Green mumbled shyly when she turned to look at him.

"Ooh, you're so cute~" The woman squealed. She clapped her hands together and smiled down at him. "Of course I know where they are, over that way, cutie!" The woman giggled. Green nodded, and quietly thanked her, blushing and dashing behind Red shyly again.

"Sorry, he's a bit shy…" Red said, rubbing the back of his head. The woman smiled, and went back to looking through the clothes while sometimes glancing back at Green. The two boys walked away from the woman, heading off in the direction she had pointed to. Green mumbled something when they passed Ruby, most likely a small insult to the taller boy.

"Hey, I don't know what you said to him, but don't be nasty. He's getting you some clothes, be nice." Red scolded. Green looked up at him in shock. The boy stopped walking and stared at Red, who also stopped.

"He…He's gonna give them to me? I don't have to pay?" Green whispered in shock.

"Well, I'm assuming. Hey, Rubes!" Red called. Ruby turned around with some clothes in his arms, blinking at them.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you gonna pay for the clothes? And if you are, will Green have to pay you back?" Red asked him as he walked over with the small bundle. Ruby shook his head and smiled down at Green.

"Nah, you don't have to pay. Besides, I'm guessing any money you have right now is meant to last you the year, right?" Ruby asked. Green nodded, his eyes trembling slightly. Red noticed this and stepped forward, crouching down a little.

"Green, are you ok? You look like you're gonna cry…" Red mumbled. Green's arms pressed into his sides, and the boys lip trembled.

"I…"

"Oh, he's going to cry!? Quick, take him into one of the changing rooms! They're soundproof!" Ruby said, shoving Red quickly. Red nodded, startled, and gently took a hold of Green's arm, pulling the boy into the nearest room and waiting for Ruby to come in and shutting the door, locking it quickly.

"Ok, why the heck are you crying for?" Ruby asked, setting the clothes pile down and turning to Green. The boy's eyes were now very wet, and threatened to spill over.

"I-it's just…N-no one's…E-ever done anything l-like this…F-for me….E-ever…" The boy mumbled, staring at the ground. "I-I…THANK YOU!" Green cried, suddenly jumping at Ruby and wrapping his arms around his torso, burying his face in Ruby's chest.

"U-um…No problem, Green…" Ruby said, blinking and awkwardly hugging the boy back. Ruby could feel wetness on his clothes, and usually he would've freaked out, but this was an exception. "I don't mind doing this, I want to help, really." The boy smiled, listening to Green tiny cries. He patted the smaller boy on the head, smiling at Red, who laughed and smiled back. Ruby eventually parted from the boys hug, and bent down, picking up the clothes.

"Alright, I got your size just by looking at you, so these should be able to fit you properly." Ruby smiled at the boy, who was wiping his eyes and nodding. The fiery eyed boy gave the clothes to Green, and stepped back slightly.

"Ok, we need to get these rags off….Now, I'll just take this bit off, and this part…"

Green's torn shirt and trousers fell off, leaving him in only his worn-out shoes. Green squeaked loudly and tried to cover up his private parts quickly.

"It's a good thing there's some underwear in there…" Ruby muttered, averting his eyes. Red nodded, glad there wasn't a mirror in the room as well. The two taller boys turned around as Green quickly got dressed in the clothes Ruby gave him.

"I-I've got them on now…" Green mumbled. Ruby turned around, sighing.

"The correct term would be- "I'm decent." But that doesn't matter, seeing as you look…BEAUTIFUL!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed, rushing up to the boy smiling at him. Green's eyes widened, and he took a small step back. Red smiled when he saw the clothes he was now wearing, Ruby had picked out a good choice for the boy. A plain, purple, turtle-neck shirt with long sleeves, and black jeans that were tucked into brown boots with two black stripes on either one. Green was probably wearing the underwear Ruby had given him as well, as it wasn't on the floor or anything. Red smiled, and walked up to Green.

"You look great, Green. Here, I saved this for you when Ruby took your old clothes off." Red laughed, handing Green his Silver house scarf. The boy thanked him, and wrapped it back around his neck carefully.

"Ok, now I'm done here, I'm going to get some new drawing pads and stuff." Ruby smiled at the two. Green's eyes lit up at the sound of 'drawing pads', and this didn't go unnoticed by Ruby.

"Oh, you want some to?"

"Uh, no…Y-you've already done this-" Green tugged at the shirt he was wearing, "-For me…I couldn't ask for more…" The boy mumbled. Ruby smiled again.

"It's ok, my parents are huge in the fashion industry and they earn loads of money a year. I get about a quarter of that, so I have a lot of money. I don't really mind getting stuff for you!" He laughed. "I'll get some pads which I think suit you best, and some pencils and some other stuff to. Maybe you could help me make some design ideas as well!"

Green smiled slightly and nodded happily. Red smiled as well, happy to see Green was getting along with one of the group.

oooo

-In the jewellery shop-

They'd thrown out Green's old rag clothes as soon as they had found a bin, and Ruby had walked off to the stationary store to find what he wanted. Now, Red and Green, along with Sparx and Rex, who had come back from exploring the huge toy shop near the clothing store, were walking around in the second-to-best jewellery shop in all of the region.

"Wait…Isn't that Gold and Black over there?" Green said, gently tugging on Red's jacket to get the boy's attention. Red looked over at where Green was looking, and blinked.

"Hey, you're right!" Red smiled. "Wonder what they're doing here." He laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Maybe Gold's getting something for Silver?" Green innocently suggested, tilting his head to one side.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM AND I'M NOT GETTING ANYTHING FOR HIM!" Gold shouted, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Green screamed loudly, and dashed behind Red, gripping the taller boys jacket tightly and burying his face into it.

"Gold, don't do that!" Red shouted at him, turning around so he could see Green and gently entice the boy to stop hiding. Sparx hissed at Gold, jumping onto Rex's head and puffing her sleek fur out to make herself look bigger. Rex just growled at the honey eyed boy. Black came over tutting and shaking his head in disappointment.

"But, why? I used to do it to you all the time! Why can't I now?" Gold whined. Red looked at him and glared, softening his intense gaze when Green gripped his arms tightly.

"Look, you can't, ok? Not with Green here. Remember what I said about him?" Red frowned. Gold looked at him blankly for a few seconds, before blinking and nodding in shame.

On the way to town, Green had been listening to Black read some of the book he was reading to Green, and Red had told Gold about Green.

"He's so shy and timid, it's like he doesn't even know what a friend is. Sparx went mad at me when I asked if I could be friends with him, she thought I was lying and only trying to use him. I once heard of this little kid with Elemental abilities that no one else had, and no one liked him because of that. And they said he and his Soul Partner were evil, as well. And there was this kid who hardly ever got to eat at Dinner…'Cus everyone kept stealing his food. Now that I think about it, that kid was Green! Look, Gold…Be careful with him, ok? I don't want him to get scared or anything…" Red had told him, glancing at Green in worry. Gold had smiled and reassured Red that he'd be nice to the smaller boy, and not ever make fun of him.

And by shouting at Green, Gold had broken that promise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…It's just…Well, I didn't recognise him!" Gold cried. "He has new clothes on, for crying out loud!" He sighed. Red shook his head and squeezed Green tighter, sighing as well.

"Gold it's ok…I was just…Well, you know." Red smiled slightly and looked at Gold. Gold laughed whole-heartedly, and patted Red on the back.

"I know, don't worry, you can pretend Green's the baby bro you never had for all I care!" Gold grinned toothily. Red rolled his eyes and gently calmed Green down, but Sparx and Rex still looked over at Gold with some hostility. Black and Brav, who had just flown in from wherever, watched the scene with interest.

"Are you sure you won't hurt Green?" Sparx asked, glaring at Gold with her pupil-less, slightly glowing blue eyes. Gold rolled his eyes and nodded, crouching down slightly.

"Look, if I'd actually known it was him, I'd have just walked over and said it casually. But I didn't recognise him, 'cus he's got new clothes on, so I yelled at him instead. I won't do it again unless I don't know it's him, ok?"

"…I guess that works." Sparx nodded to Rex, who nodded back slowly, trying not to throw the Kura off his head. Green calmed down after hearing Gold's promise, and let go of Red. The crimson eyed boy saw something in the corner of his eye, and he looked over at it.

"Oh hey!" Red exclaimed, picking up a pendant with a golden teardrop on it. He smiled and went over to the counter, talking with the cashier. The others, minus Explotaro, who was somewhere else in the store, watched the boy curiously. Red smiled and handed the man some money, and walked back over to the small-ish group. He looked down at Green, and grinned.

"Here, I got this for you." He said, looping it around the boy's neck and smiling at him gently. "I just saw it, it's one of those reflective ones, but it only protects you if the attack is moving faster than you are. And plus, it looks nice with your new clothes!" Red laughed. Green gasped slightly, looking at the pendant, and then up at Red.

"Um, t-thank you…Red…" The smaller boy mumbled, shifting shyly. Red laughed again and ruffled the boy's already-messy hair.

"When we get back, I'll introduce you to some of the other people I know, ok?" He said. Green looked up at him, smiling brightly, and nodded happily.

"Ok, Red!"

OOOOOO

Red: That was…Cute.

Green: You could've said I was wearing rags before, now the readers'll be confused.

Renny: Nah, they won't be. Everyone loves stuff like this! And for the night stuff, well…. Let's say Red already bought the stuff, ok?

Red: Yeah, that'll help them…

Green: I thought I was the depressing one?

Red: Not in this fanfic you're not. Here, you're shy, cute, socially awkward, more than Silver-

Silver: HEY!

Red: And really cute.

Green: *blush* Y-you already said that….

Red: Eh, who cares.

Renny: Read and review! Please?


	3. Shopping time!

Renny: Yay, next chapter!

Renegade: You love writing this story don't you?

B.R: Ok, Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the story!

**OOOOO**

Green eyes opened up, and looked around the dark room. The boy yawned and sat up, almost knocking the little black kitten off of the bed.

"Hey, watch it!" She shouted at him. Someone else in the room stirred, and grumbled something.

"Keep it down, Sparx!" Green hissed. "Don't wake anyone up! C'mon, let's go."

The boy quickly got out of the bed, and brushed his clothes off. He waited for Sparx to morph back into her origin form and jump onto his shoulder so he could move. Green quietly walked away from his bed, tucked up in the corner off the dark room, and tried to step over the huge Python snake in the middle of the room. So huge animals _can _be Soul Partners…

"Sheesh, why the heck does this guy have to be so loud…" Sparx muttered, staring at the large Eagle in the room. He was currently snoring loudly, despite having a beak.

"Shhh, quiet! Wake anyone up and we'll have to explain what's going on!" Green hissed again. Sparx sighed and nodded slightly, clinging to Green's shoulder as he finally managed to get out of the huge maze known as a Python.

They eventually made it out of the room, and stood in the homeroom for the boys of Silver house. Green sighed in relief, and walked over to the chair nearest to the fire, jumping onto it and curling his legs beneath his body. The chair was a bit big for him to actually sit on properly, but that was ok. As long as he could sit somewhere warm, Green didn't care. Sparx slid down from his shoulder and curled up next to him, seeing as how the chair actually had enough room for the both of them to sit comfortably without being squashed.

"Soo… Explotaro, what are we doing now?" Someone yawned. The voice was deep and husky, not like Red's soft but masculine voice at all.

"Dunno, what do you wanna do?" A hissing voice said back. This one was like Rex's voice, only more hiss than voice.

Green peeked over the edge of the large chair he was on, with Sparx copying him almost instantly. A boy, almost the same height as Red, only a tiny bit shorter, stood at the door to Green's dorm room, with the huge Python from before. The boy had golden eyes, and wore a black and gold cap backwards like Red did. His hair was black, with some of it sticking out at the front. He had on some goggles on top of the cap, and a red and white jacket over a black T-shirt. He also had gold and black shorts, and red, black and gold trainers. For some reason, he had a silver cue stick over his shoulders. The Python next to him was black and pale white, with some red spikes on its head, and going down its back. The Python had startling red eyes.

"Ok, so maybe… Hey, who're you?" The boy suddenly exclaimed. He and the Python looked over at where Green and Sparx were, staring at them in surprise.

"E-eep…" Green hid behind the chair, closing his eyes and curling up again. The boy walked over to him, and stared down at him in confusion.

"What's the matter? Scared of little ol' me?" The boy smirked. The Python next to him snickered slightly.

"Hey, leave him alone, you bully!" Sparx shouted, her fur starting to spark.

"Woah, woah, hey! I was just kidding, I don't hurt others unless they hurt me or my friends!" The boy held up his hands in defence. Sparx calmed down a little, sensing the sincerity in his voice. She looked over at the Python and smiled apologetically.

"Green, it's ok. He's like Red." She said to the boy, who was still trying to hide. Green peeked out at them timidly, and blinked at the boy.

"U-uh…" He stammered. Sparx smiled, and turned back to the other boy.

"Name's Sparx, this is my Soul Partner Green. What're your names?"

"Ah, I'm Gold of Newbark Town, and this is my Soul Partner, Explotaro!" The boy, Gold, grinned.

"O-oh…" Green squeaked. He jumped lightly when the door to his dorm room opened up again.

"Gold, what are you doing here?" A soft, but still slightly male voice made the two of them jump.

"Oh, Silver! Hey!" Gold grinned. The boy Gold had called to walked up to the and stared down at Green. He was about a couple of inches shorter than Gold, with long, fox-red hair, a black and red turtle-neck jacket, and black boots and jeans. Silver's eyes were a strange colour, a bright grey with white irises. A large, black and grey Jackal with black eyes stood beside him, staring at them with serious eyes. It had a red, studded collar around its neck.

"…Whatever. Weavile, do you know this little kid?" Silver asked his Partner, pointing at Green. The Jackal shook his head and sniffed at Green suspiciously. Green squeaked and backed away in fright.

"Leave him alone, you." Sparx hissed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Someone said. Everyone turned to the same door again, and watched Red and Rex walk through the door. They blinked at the commotion, and Red, suddenly remembering what had happened back on the train. Rushed over to Gold, Silver and the others.

"Hey, stop crowding around him so much! He doesn't like it." Red said, pushing Gold back slightly.

"Oh, _that _Red! Hey man!" Gold held out his arms happily. Red smiled back and turned to Silver.

"Still being anti-social?"

"…. Quiet you." Silver snapped back. Red laughed and looked down at Green, who was still in the chair.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you. They're friends of mine, even if Gold won't admit he likes Silver."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Red laughed again and helped Green get off the chair, while Sparx jumped onto his head.

"I'm taking Green to the town today, wanna come you two?"

Gold's face lit up instantly.

"Heck yeah!"

Silver just nodded and smacked Gold upside the head. Gold growled at him and walked back into the dorm.

"Anyway, I've looked at our dorm-mates. I know pretty much all of them, and none of them are the type to bully you!" Red smiled down at Green, and then led him back into the dorm room with Silver tagging after. Gold had apparently woken everyone up, and some of them were moaning about it. Especially one of them.

"God, why did you have to wake us up at this ungodly hour?" The boy complained. A black and grey cat with unusual blue eyes glared at Gold from beside him, her tail swishing side to side.

"That there's Ruby, he's a fashion designer, despite his age. And his Soul Partner's a cat named Nana." Red explained. A boy with green, slightly spiky hair was sitting in his bed, watching the drama unfold. A small, plant-like creature sat on the bed next to him, occasionally looking back at the boy.

"And that's Wally, he's kinda sickly, but he's a nice person to be around. His Soul Partner's a Venus Fly Trap with roots for arms and legs called Ralts." Red said. An extremely short boy, looking around seven or eight years old, was jumping around the room with a huge black and brown Eagle following him happily. The boy had strange, croissant-shaped hair.

"And the shorty over there's called Emerald, but what he lacks in height, he makes up for in brains. His Soul Partner's an Eagle named Dusclops.

"Over there are the comedy duo, Diamond and Pearl. Dia is the one with the food, and Pearl's the one smacking him. Their Soul Partners are next to them. Dia's is the small Black Bear with the big mouth, his name's Lax. Pearl's Soul Partner is the Parrot flying next to him shouting "No food! No food!"" Red laughed. "His name's Chahiko."

"Oh ok… Who's that?" Green pointed to a boy just sitting in the middle of the room, reading a book with a red and black Eagle perched next to him, blinking at the chaos occurring. Silver just stood there with Weavile staring next to him.

"That's Black, and that's his Soul Partner Brav. Don't let what he's doing now fool you, he's extremely loud and constantly shouts his dreams to the sky randomly. You get used to it." Red shrugged, after seeing Green startled expression. Red turned to everyone in the room.

"HEY!" He shouted, trying to get their attention. It didn't work at all, only Black, Emerald, Wally and their Soul Partners looked over at them. Black stood up and took a deep breath. Red gasped and quickly covered Green's ears with his hands.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO RED HE HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!" Black screamed at the top of his voice. Everyone who wasn't paying attention to Red before were paying attention now, rubbing their ears in pain.

Red laughed. "Thanks Black!"

"No prob, Red." The dark eyed boy shrugged. Red smiled and took his hands off of Green's ears.

"Anyway, guys, this is Green, and that's Sparx. Green's a bit…Socially awkward, so be nice to him. Me, him, Gold and Silv are going into town today, wanna come?"

"Ah, are you going to give him new clothes?" Ruby asked. Red nodded, surprised the boy guessed so easily.

"Good, in that case, I can help. Goodness knows you need something new, those rags are so drab and dead." Ruby scoffed.

"These are the only clothes I have…" Green mumbled shyly. Ruby looked horrified.

"In that case, I'm _definitely_ going to help you!" He shouted. Green squeaked and hid behind Red.

"Stop scaring the kid, Rubes." Emerald rolled his eyes and patted Dusclops on his beak.

"Anyway," Red said, seeing Ruby's seething expression, "I can't believe the luck we have! All of us are in the same year, haha!" The boy smiled. Green peeked out from behind Red, looking around the room carefully. They didn't really look the same age, Green was the second shortest in the group. Wally and Ruby were a tiny bit shorter than the average eleven year old, and Silver was about the actual height. Gold and Red were the tallest out of the group, and Emerald was the shortest. _'At least they won't make fun of me for being the smallest.' _Green thought.

"So, who's in then?" Red asked again, clapping his hands together. Everyone in the room shouted happily, even Wally managed to shout loud enough to be heard.

"Woohoo! Full house!" Explotaro shouted happily. Gold jumped up and down, making Ruby freak out.

"Be careful, you barbarian! You almost ruffled Nana's fur!"

"Oh, zip it, Prissy boy!" Gold snapped back.

"This is gonna be a fun year." Sparx whispered to Green, who nodded, smiling slightly.

**oooo**

**-In the town, four/five hours later-**

"Ok, so!" Ruby clapped his hands together happily. "Let's go find you some actual clothes, and Red, you help out!" He smiled, pointing at Red and Green respectively. Green blinked, and squeaked quietly, backing away a little. Everyone else quickly ran off to do whatever, leaving Ruby, Red and Green alone in the Market.

"Alright, I'll go get some clothes, you two find the changing rooms. Got it? Good. Now, go!" Ruby said, running off into the clothes stores. The two left behind stared for a few seconds, and then shrugged at each other.

"Well, let's go find them." Red said. "Hey, wait… Where did Sparx and Rex go?"

"Dunno…." Green mumbled. Red laughed slightly, and started to walk around with Green following him like a lost puppy.

"Uh, s'cuse me miss, do you know where the changing rooms are?" Red asked a woman who was looking through some baby clothes. She shook her head and muttered something, not even paying attention to Red. Green walked up to her and tugged on her dress gently.

"U-um…Do you know where the uh…C-changing rooms are?" Green mumbled shyly when she turned to look at him.

"Ooh, you're so cute~" The woman squealed. She clapped her hands together and smiled down at him. "Of course I know where they are, over that way, cutie!" The woman giggled. Green nodded, and quietly thanked her, blushing and dashing behind Red shyly again.

"Sorry, he's a bit shy…" Red said, rubbing the back of his head. The woman smiled, and went back to looking through the clothes while sometimes glancing back at Green. The two boys walked away from the woman, heading off in the direction she had pointed to. Green mumbled something when they passed Ruby, most likely a small insult to the taller boy.

"Hey, I don't know what you said to him, but don't be nasty. He's getting you some clothes, be nice." Red scolded. Green looked up at him in shock. The boy stopped walking and stared at Red, who also stopped.

"He…He's gonna give them to me? I don't have to pay?" Green whispered in shock.

"Well, I'm assuming. Hey, Rubes!" Red called. Ruby turned around with some clothes in his arms, blinking at them.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you gonna pay for the clothes? And if you are, will Green have to pay you back?" Red asked him as he walked over with the small bundle. Ruby shook his head and smiled down at Green.

"Nah, you don't have to pay. Besides, I'm guessing any money you have right now is meant to last you the year, right?" Ruby asked. Green nodded, his eyes trembling slightly. Red noticed this and stepped forward, crouching down a little.

"Green, are you ok? You look like you're gonna cry…" Red mumbled. Green's arms pressed into his sides, and the boys lip trembled.

"I…"

"Oh, he's going to cry!? Quick, take him into one of the changing rooms! They're soundproof!" Ruby said, shoving Red quickly. Red nodded, startled, and gently took a hold of Green's arm, pulling the boy into the nearest room and waiting for Ruby to come in and shutting the door, locking it quickly.

"Ok, why the heck are you crying for?" Ruby asked, setting the clothes pile down and turning to Green. The boy's eyes were now very wet, and threatened to spill over.

"I-it's just…N-no one's…E-ever done anything l-like this…F-for me….E-ever…" The boy mumbled, staring at the ground. "I-I…THANK YOU!" Green cried, suddenly jumping at Ruby and wrapping his arms around his torso, burying his face in Ruby's chest.

"U-um…No problem, Green…" Ruby said, blinking and awkwardly hugging the boy back. Ruby could feel wetness on his clothes, and usually he would've freaked out, but this was an exception. "I don't mind doing this, I want to help, really." The boy smiled, listening to Green tiny cries. He patted the smaller boy on the head, smiling at Red, who laughed and smiled back. Ruby eventually parted from the boys hug, and bent down, picking up the clothes.

"Alright, I got your size just by looking at you, so these should be able to fit you properly." Ruby smiled at the boy, who was wiping his eyes and nodding. The fiery eyed boy gave the clothes to Green, and stepped back slightly.

"Ok, we need to get these rags off….Now, I'll just take this bit off, and this part…"

Green's torn shirt and trousers fell off, leaving him in only his worn-out shoes. Green squeaked loudly and tried to cover up his private parts quickly.

"It's a good thing there's some underwear in there…" Ruby muttered, averting his eyes. Red nodded, glad there wasn't a mirror in the room as well. The two taller boys turned around as Green quickly got dressed in the clothes Ruby gave him.

"I-I've got them on now…" Green mumbled. Ruby turned around, sighing.

"The correct term would be- "I'm decent." But that doesn't matter, seeing as you look…BEAUTIFUL!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed, rushing up to the boy smiling at him. Green's eyes widened, and he took a small step back. Red smiled when he saw the clothes he was now wearing, Ruby had picked out a good choice for the boy. A plain, purple, turtle-neck shirt with long sleeves, and black jeans that were tucked into brown boots with two black stripes on either one. Green was probably wearing the underwear Ruby had given him as well, as it wasn't on the floor or anything. Red smiled, and walked up to Green.

"You look great, Green. Here, I saved this for you when Ruby took your old clothes off." Red laughed, handing Green his Silver house scarf. The boy thanked him, and wrapped it back around his neck carefully.

"Ok, now I'm done here, I'm going to get some new drawing pads and stuff." Ruby smiled at the two. Green's eyes lit up at the sound of 'drawing pads', and this didn't go unnoticed by Ruby.

"Oh, you want some to?"

"Uh, no…Y-you've already done this-" Green tugged at the shirt he was wearing, "-For me…I couldn't ask for more…" The boy mumbled. Ruby smiled again.

"It's ok, my parents are huge in the fashion industry and they earn loads of money a year. I get about a quarter of that, so I have a lot of money. I don't really mind getting stuff for you!" He laughed. "I'll get some pads which I think suit you best, and some pencils and some other stuff to. Maybe you could help me make some design ideas as well!"

Green smiled slightly and nodded happily. Red smiled as well, happy to see Green was getting along with one of the group.

**oooo**

**-In the jewellery shop-**

They'd thrown out Green's old rag clothes as soon as they had found a bin, and Ruby had walked off to the stationary store to find what he wanted. Now, Red and Green, along with Sparx and Rex, who had come back from exploring the huge toy shop near the clothing store, were walking around in the second-to-best jewellery shop in all of the region.

"Wait…Isn't that Gold and Black over there?" Green said, gently tugging on Red's jacket to get the boy's attention. Red looked over at where Green was looking, and blinked.

"Hey, you're right!" Red smiled. "Wonder what they're doing here." He laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Maybe Gold's getting something for Silver?" Green innocently suggested, tilting his head to one side.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM AND I'M NOT GETTING ANYTHING FOR HIM!" Gold shouted, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Green screamed loudly, and dashed behind Red, gripping the taller boys jacket tightly and burying his face into it.

"Gold, don't do that!" Red shouted at him, turning around so he could see Green and gently entice the boy to stop hiding. Sparx hissed at Gold, jumping onto Rex's head and puffing her sleek fur out to make herself look bigger. Rex just growled at the honey eyed boy. Black came over tutting and shaking his head in disappointment.

"But, why? I used to do it to you all the time! Why can't I now?" Gold whined. Red looked at him and glared, softening his intense gaze when Green gripped his arms tightly.

"Look, you can't, ok? Not with Green here. Remember what I said about him?" Red frowned. Gold looked at him blankly for a few seconds, before blinking and nodding in shame.

On the way to town, Green had been listening to Black read some of the book he was reading to Green, and Red had told Gold about Green.

"He's so shy and timid, it's like he doesn't even know what a friend is. Sparx went mad at me when I asked if I could be friends with him, she thought I was lying and only trying to use him. I once heard of this little kid with Elemental abilities that no one else had, and no one liked him because of that. And they said he and his Soul Partner were evil, as well. And there was this kid who hardly ever got to eat at Dinner…'Cus everyone kept stealing his food. Now that I think about it, that kid was Green! Look, Gold…Be careful with him, ok? I don't want him to get scared or anything…" Red had told him, glancing at Green in worry. Gold had smiled and reassured Red that he'd be nice to the smaller boy, and not ever make fun of him.

And by shouting at Green, Gold had broken that promise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…It's just…Well, I didn't recognise him!" Gold cried. "He has new clothes on, for crying out loud!" He sighed. Red shook his head and squeezed Green tighter, sighing as well.

"Gold it's ok…I was just…Well, you know." Red smiled slightly and looked at Gold. Gold laughed whole-heartedly, and patted Red on the back.

"I know, don't worry, you can pretend Green's the baby bro you never had for all I care!" Gold grinned toothily. Red rolled his eyes and gently calmed Green down, but Sparx and Rex still looked over at Gold with some hostility. Black and Brav, who had just flown in from wherever, watched the scene with interest.

"Are you sure you won't hurt Green?" Sparx asked, glaring at Gold with her pupil-less, slightly glowing blue eyes. Gold rolled his eyes and nodded, crouching down slightly.

"Look, if I'd actually known it was him, I'd have just walked over and said it casually. But I didn't recognise him, 'cus he's got new clothes on, so I yelled at him instead. I won't do it again unless I don't know it's him, ok?"

"…I guess that works." Sparx nodded to Rex, who nodded back slowly, trying not to throw the Kura off his head. Green calmed down after hearing Gold's promise, and let go of Red. The crimson eyed boy saw something in the corner of his eye, and he looked over at it.

"Oh hey!" Red exclaimed, picking up a pendant with a golden teardrop on it. He smiled and went over to the counter, talking with the cashier. The others, minus Explotaro, who was somewhere else in the store, watched the boy curiously. Red smiled and handed the man some money, and walked back over to the small-ish group. He looked down at Green, and grinned.

"Here, I got this for you." He said, looping it around the boy's neck and smiling at him gently. "I just saw it, it's one of those reflective ones, but it only protects you if the attack is moving faster than you are. And plus, it looks nice with your new clothes!" Red laughed. Green gasped slightly, looking at the pendant, and then up at Red.

"Um, t-thank you…Red…" The smaller boy mumbled, shifting shyly. Red laughed again and ruffled the boy's already-messy hair.

"When we get back, I'll introduce you to some of the other people I know, ok?" He said. Green looked up at him, smiling brightly, and nodded happily.

"Ok, Red!"

**OOOOOO**

Red: That was…Cute.

Green: You could've said I was wearing rags before, now the readers'll be confused.

Renny: Nah, they won't be. Everyone loves stuff like this! And for the night stuff, well…. Let's say Red already bought the stuff, ok?

Red: Yeah, that'll help them…

Green: I thought I was the depressing one?

Red: Not in this fanfic you're not. Here, you're shy, cute, socially awkward, more than Silver-

Silver: HEY!

Red: And really cute.

Green: *blush* Y-you already said that….

Red: Eh, who cares.

Renny: Read and review! Please?


End file.
